


bemused

by aircatcher



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muffy if you squint, also marty is back, bi!marty, i wanted to write something with marty in it uh idk, kinda marty central, marty finds out, overall tyrus, soft, the ghc and jonah are oblivious, tyrus are hiding their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircatcher/pseuds/aircatcher
Summary: in which marty starts hanging out with the ghc again, only to find out that tj is like, really nice.and he's dating cyrus?he's bemused.





	bemused

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen people talking about this scenario but i've only seen one fic on it and i really wanted to write it
> 
> i really need to start planning aus before i write them, it's a little bit of a mess but we can pretend it's me exercising my artistic freedom
> 
> lowercase intended

**[ghc + jonah]**

 

buffy: group hangout at the spoon tmrw? marty says he misses you guys

cyrus: sounds good. can i bring tj? he's pretty much one of us now.

buffy: i mean... i wouldn't go as far as to say that

buffy: but yes

andi: i'm down! excited to see you guys

jonah: sounds docious!

buffy: awesome :)

* * *

buffy is the first to arrive at the spoon the next day, with the rest of the group following shortly after. jonah and buffy sit on one side of the booth, leaving an empty space on the end for marty. on the other side is andi, who is sitting cross-legged on the seat, cyrus, who's practically sitting on tj's lap, and tj, who's completely wrapped up in cyrus' presence.

marty walks in to the spoon and slides in to the seat next to buffy. he says his hellos, but his eyes stop on tj. there are many things about the current situation that confuse him. he makes a list in his head

-tj is here

-cyrus is sitting on tj's lap

-buffy doesn't show any dislike for tj

-nobody shows any dislike for tj

-he hasn't properly introduced himself to tj and he doesn't know how to do it because he's not sure of everyone's current stance on him

he's bemused

after running through his list, he turns to buffy, whispering

"why is tj here?"

"we're friends?"

"since when? why?"

"it's been awhile... i'm not really sure when it happened, but he and cyrus became friends and he's been nicer since. we're cool now."

marty pauses, before

"hey dude, i'm marty. i'm thinking you're tj?"

"that would be me! nice to meet you man"

* * *

 

as they're about to leave the spoon, marty stops tj.

"okay dude... why aren't you a dick to buffy? because, like, i asked her, but she didn't really give me an answer."

tj laughs at that

"i was just worried about basketball. i knew she was good, and i thought she'd take my place. we're cool now. we have been."

marty nods, glad that it's cleared up, but still taking in the fact that tj actually felt threatened by buffy.

"one more question"

"shoot."

"how long have you and cyrus been together?"

there's a long silence. tj has an unreadable expression on his face, and marty just looks confused.

a quiet "what?" comes from tj's mouth

marty senses insecurity in his tone, adding "i don't have anything against you two! i like boys too, i'm bi! i was just curious--i swear"

"how did you know?"

"dude  _what_? how did i know? i hate to break it to you, but you two aren't exactly hiding it very well, if that's what you're going for. maybe it's just my gaydar, though, because nobody else seems to notice. none

of them would care if you  _did_ tell them, though."

tj doesn't reply, seemingly lost in thought. marty takes that as a sign to return to buffy.

"what did you two just talk about? it literally looks like you broke tj."

marty shrugs, "not much, not my place to say."

as they walk down the sidewalk together, buffy wonders what exactly marty would know about tj that she didn't.

* * *

 

a week after, they have another group outing at the spoon, per cyrus' request.

(when marty found that out, he knew what was coming)

cyrus informs them that he's dating tj in a very cyrus manner--hurriedly, nervously, yet somehow very clearly.

when buffy asks how long they've been together, tj replies

"...six months"

marty stops, bemused yet again. that's why tj was so shocked. they had gone half a year with nobody noticing, and suddenly this guy he's never seen before came in and figured it out within an hour.

his thoughts are interrupted when buffy asks

"so did  _anyone_ know?"

marty siffens, and tj and cyrus look at eachother before they both mumble

"marty."

a chorus of phrases similar to "excuse me, what?" are said (very loudly) toward marty as the two boys shoot him an apologetic look

nobody was very thrilled that marty had realized before them, but they all laughed at the situation.

 

this was not what marty had expected to happen when he started talking to buffy again.

 

 


End file.
